


Anymore

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: I keep writing these fics like scripts idk why but enjoy my  dumb angsty Thawne reveal thing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my third Thawne reveal fic in a week  
> Feel free to leave comments

ENT. CENTRAL CITY - STAR LABS

The lab has just gone quiet, Nora has revealed to the team that she's been working with Eobard Thawne all along. There's unmistakable tension, no one quite knows what to do. BARRY, overcome with emotion rushes out of the room into the dimly lit hallway with IRIS not too far behind.

IRIS  
Barry... Barry wait!

BARRY is slumped against the wall his head hung low. There are tears in his eyes that IRIS can't see. --- But she knows he's crying. It is obvious now more than ever that she knows him best. IRIS moves closer to her husband-- puts an arm around him-- this is meant to be comforting.

IRIS  
Babe, you know you can talk to me. It's okay

BARRY  
Iris, please...

IRIS  
I know this is hard but we'll get through it we always do right? We're Barry and Iris we can get through anything, as long as we do it together.

BARRY turns to IRIS finally looking down at her-- he is visibly angry.

BARRY  
You don't get it do you?

IRIS  
What are you talking about, of course, I do. I'm not going to pretend that Thawne is our regular baddie of the week but she's still our daughter Barry. That has to mean something to you.

BARRY  
How do you know that?

IRIS  
Excuse me?

BARRY  
How do you know that? How do you know that it isn't just Thawne pretending to be someone else huh? What makes this time any different? 

IRIS  
Barry, you're being ridiculous... what's gotten into you? 

BARRY  
Am I? Because it seems like we never learn. Every year, I let someone in, every year I let someone get close. And every single time it's ME who gets hurt! It's ME who has to fix things! It's ME who let Thawne win! He's always gonna win Iris, he's always gonna be one step ahead. One minute faster, one morsel smarter ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS. When do I get to be happy, when do I get to have something normal? He's taken everything from me my mom, my dad, and now my daughter. When do I get to take something from him? WHEN DOES IT END? I can't look at her anymore... I can't hear her laugh without hearing him too, or see her smile without seeing him smirk. I can't trust my own child and it's my fault!

IRIS  
It's NOT your fault!

BARRY  
YES, it is! I left you alone, I leave you alone Iris and I don't come back! I don't know how to stay, I don't know how to let things be the way they're supposed to. Each time I put on that suit, each time I step out that door, I'm putting you in danger, I put our family in danger. I can't do this anymore, I can't do this to you, to Cisco, to Caitlin, it has to end.

IRIS  
What are you saying?

BARRY  
I'm saying Nora gets her wish, I'm done...I'm done being the Flash. 

IRIS  
The city needs you.. we all need you! I don't care if I have to hold my breath for five more seconds, or if I have to stay up late at night wondering if you'll be there in the morning. WE are The Flash Bary Allen.... past, present, and future.

BARRY  
No..Not anymore

End Scene


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by theater promo of Nora locking Barry in a cell.

ENT. CENTRAL CITY. STAR LABS

BARRY  
Nora.. hey! Nora wait... please.. hey.

NORA slowly turns back around to face Barry. She says nothing

BARRY  
I know you think Eobard is the answer but he isn't, okay. Eobard Thawne is the enemy, his sole existence revolves around making my life AND by extension yours worse. You don't have to do this.. you can end this right now. I believe in you... I believe in that girl I hug every morning. I believe in that girl who's made Iris and me breakfast in bed for the past month. I believe in that girl who snores at night even though she may not know it. I believe in the girl who never cries herself to sleep.. but cries out nonetheless. I believe in that girl who kicks her covers off because she's either too warm or cold, and I believe in that girl who I'd quietly tuck back in any day and at any age. I believe in that smile, I believe in XS, I believe in Nora, I believe in my daughter... please believe in yourself.

NORA looks up again this time with tears in her eyes.

NORA  
He was there okay! He was there when you weren't...when you couldn't be... when Mom was too busy being sad to pick me up from school... or make me lunch .. or do anything at all. I'd go to Eobard and there'd be a sandwich, I'd go to Eobard and there'd be clothes, I'd go to Eobard and there'd be a father... he took care of me dad.. he cared about me.

BARRY  
He DOESN'T care Nora... he doesn't and I can't speak for my future self but you think I don't care about you now? Do you think my breath doesn't hitch everytime we're out in the field. Do you think I don't worry about you having even a fraction of a scratch despite the fact that we heal fast. You and your mom are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thought I have before bed. There are some nights where I just can't sleep because I'm worried about the way you're tossing and turning.. about what's eating at your conscience. Now I know, I should've known sooner, and I'm sorry.

NORA smiles

NORA  
I'm sorry too Dad..

BARRY  
For what?

BARRY smiles back lovingly he thinks he's finally reached her.

NORA  
For this 

NORA closes the doors of the cell on her father. From behind the metal screen we hear muffled voices.

EOBARD  
Well done Nora.. come along now.

NORA  
Can I just-?

EOBARD

I said NOW!

BARRY  
LET HER GO! I SWEAR IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!

EOBARD  
Relax Allen... I only want what's best for Nora. However, I'm not so sure you can say the same.

BARRY bangs angrily on the doors of the cell.  Screaming muffled sentiments, but they are already gone

**Author's Note:**

> He isn't Barry Allen without a sappy motivational speech


End file.
